The girl who gave the Mockingjay pin
by Wonderful World Of Emma
Summary: I hate that Madge isn't included in the film. Not good at this, shipping Gadge basically.
1. Chapter 1

I twirl in front of the mirror, I absolutely adore my new dress; _let's see Gale ignore me in this._ I adjustemy Mockingjay pin that once belonged to my aunt, Maysilee, who had died in the Second Quarter Quell of The Hunger Games, I sigh and imagine what it would've been like if she hadn't of been picked, maybe she could've taken me out and talked to me about girl things while mother was having one of her bad days. Maybe mother wouldn't have bad days at all; I heard the doctors and fathers say something about emotional trauma once but father ushered me out of the room.

I snap out of my daydreaming as I hear a knock at the door and hear father shouting for me to get it from his study. I wonder who it is, we don't have any expected visitors today, not that I know about anyway, most people are at home spending time with their families as they don't have school or work today, not on the reaping day.

I head down the stairs and open the door to find Katniss and Gale standing in front of me. _Oh shit, it's Gale act normal _ I could feel a blush creep into my cheeks, _Oh God, do not stand there like a little kid and not saying anything, what can I say? What should I say? _

"Pretty dress" I hear Gale say, _What? Was he talking to me? Of course he's talking to me Katniss isn't wearing a dress. Was he being serious or not? Should I thank him? Well I need to say something or he's going to think I have something wrong with me._

"Well, if I end up going to the Capitol I want to look nice, don't I?" _Okay, that's okay, I didn't like shout a Thank you in his face like I was tempted to, he might even laugh. _

He didn't he was just staring at me trying to figure out if I was serious, then his face turned cold "You won't be going to the Capitol." He sounded angry and as his eyes went down to my pin his face just grew icier, "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old."

Well, I definitely did not know how to respond to that, luckily Katniss saves me by saying "That's not her fault." I shoot her a grateful smile that she misses. I still didn't know how to respond so I just tried to stop any emotion showing on my face.

"No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is." _Certainly sounds like you think it's my fault, Jesus, the first actual conversation I have with the boy and he hates me, great. _I still don't know what to say so I pay for the strawberries and wish Katniss good luck, God knows she needs it more than me, Gale even more, but I can't seem to find the nerve.

_Okay, calm, you know you're not going to get picked, stop freaking out, calm, deep breaths, deeper breaths… To deep! To deep! You sound like a dying whale. _Not that I've ever heard a whale, but I've seen a picture of one before, and I can imagine. _You are not going to get picked. _It sounds horrible, but the odds are definitely in my favour_, _well compared to two thirds of the people here, in fact people would laugh at my worries if compared to, say… Gales. My eyes automatically searched for him, finding him right at the front with the other 18 year olds, _so he doesn't have to walk so far when he gets picked, I guess… No, stop that, he won't get picked either. _He looked up in my direction and for a split second I thought he was looking at me, but nope he was mouthing something to a person a few meters away from me and sure enough when I looked over Katniss was staring right back at him. I instantly felt jealous and slit my eyes at her before common sense took over and I remember that they are best friends and have been helping each other and their families to survive, it was only right that they were looking to one another for support.

A resounding welcome echoed through the square and I snapped my head up to see District 12's escort Eiffe Trinket speaking into the microphone with her weird Capitol accent and even weirder Capitol clothes. Her face was covered in so much makeup I couldn't even guess what she looked like naturally, trying to determine what her natural hair color was I completely zoned out on everything else and forgot what was going on until I saw her waddle her way over to the big ball thing full of the girls name. I stopped breathing. The whole square stopped breathing. You could hear a pin drop and I suddenly felt a hysterical laugh building in my chest as she slowly swirled around her the ball before picking out a slip. I swallowed the laugh and steadied myself as she made her way back to the microphone "Primrose Everdeen!"

_Oh no, not Prim, not poor defenseless Prim. Katniss is going to be distraught. Oh dear God, _I see Prim step forward and start to walk down the line, my eyes find Katniss and see she's staring at Prim with a completely blank look on her face and she's leaning on the girl next to her as if she's going to faint. Then her eyes light up and you could almost hear the click in her brain as she realized what was happening "Prim!" Her cry split the air; it was sound so full of agony I flinch and try to shut it out. "Prim!" This time it's stronger the pain muted as she rushes up to Prim and steps in front of her protectively, _Katniss stop, you're just going to get in trouble, you're not helping Prim at all. _"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"


	2. Chapter 2

_No Katniss, please don't leave me, you're my only friend. _I know it's selfish, but these are my only thoughts as Katniss slowly makes her way to the stage, but it's true, no one else would sit by me, no one else would pair up with me in sport, no one, Katniss was my only friend and though I hate to even think she's probably going to die.

I lock down my muscles and it takes all my strength not to run up and stop her or volunteer for her. I don't even think you can volunteer for a volunteer, or in the career districts would be one big volunteering free for all. Besides, I wasn't brave enough, not like Katniss I wasn't really much compared to Katniss .I'm just the mayor daughter who's never had to fight for anything in her life.

Eiffe is completely confused as to what is going on and by the look on her face you would've thought her brain was going to explode but she seemed to collect herself, "Lovely!" She beams, "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um . . ." You can tell that this hasn't happened before. "What does it matter?" Dad? I look to him and see he looks pained, I don't know what he's thinking, he stands up here every year and watch's kid after kid get reaped, maybe it's because he knows Katniss, I talk about her a lot I suppose her being the only one I really know at school. Or maybe it was just the pain of the whole situation, I don't think there's ever been a volunteer from District 12, "What does it matter? Let her come forward."

Prim was still screaming and had locked her arms around Katniss, "No Katniss! No! You can't go!" "Prim let go" Katniss sounds mean but you can tell it's an act, "Let go!" Prim still stays until Gale comes down and pries her off Katniss and whispers something in Katniss' ear, her face hardens into an emotionless mask and Prim's screams dissolve into sobs as she clings to Gale, it's heartbreaking.

Gales carries back to Katniss' mother who seems in a state of deep shock as Katniss climbs the steps onto the stage. "Well bravo! That's the spirit of the Games! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" That woman needs a slap, this is not in the spirit of the Games, that is the love of a sister who will do anything, even if it means certain death for her, to save her sister protect her from harm. This is anything but a Game.

I was prepared to stand out like a sore thumb and not clap just stand there which is probably the most outrageous thing I could do on TV without getting publicly whipped or executed. I brace myself for the weird looks that are bound to come my way, but none come, there is no sound, not one person has started to clap, then I notice movement on my left and an elderly man slowly raises his hand to his lips and holds it out to her, I copy and bless this unknown man silently in my head. Soon all of District 12 has done the same and an unexpected feeling crosses me, pride. Pride for my District, pride for its members and proud to be a part of it. We might not to be able to boast finery or good health, but at least we still have some form of will, some humanity left to not just bow down to the Capitol and act happy about it shipping off our kids every year to the slaughter.

Just as I thought District 12 might actually make a good impression this year, Haymitch, who is District 12's only victor and a known drunk, decides it's time to make an appearance and he stumbles across the stage to throw his arm around Katniss and see her wrinkle her nose in disgust. "Look at her. Look at this one! I like her! Lots of… Spunk!" He seems proud to have come up with a word, I can't imagine just how much liquor he has had today. He starts staggering towards one of the camera "More than you!" _More than you? What in the hell is he going on about, he can't possibly be speaking to the Capitol. Father is going to be so mad. _

Just as he opened his mouth to continue he fell headfirst off of the stage, hits his head and just lays there. He's knocked himself out. District is officially the laughing stock of the capitol, again. Great.

"What an exciting day! But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" Eiffe trills as she fusses over her wig, she swiftly makes her way over to the boy's ball of names puts her hand straight and pulled out the first slip her fingers met, obviously in a hurry to end this as it hasn't exactly gone to plan.

_I hope it's not Gale, don't let it be Gale. _"Peeta Mellark!" A memory comes to the surface, it was on the first day of school, well for me anyway, I had been sick and came in a few days late and the teacher had asked who would like to show me round, no one put their hand up it was mortifying, then Peeta put his hand up and showed me around school and let me sit with him at lunch, I only talked to him a few times after that, but I knew he was nice kid.

He made his shaky way up looking completely in shock and I could see though he was strong he wouldn't last long in the Games, he was too soft, too nice.

I hate this, I hate that he's going to die because he's too nice to go savage and start killing all the other children, I hate that Katniss is going to die because she's trying to save her sister from a horrible fate. Though I suppose I'm jumping the gun, one of them could win, more likely Katniss, she can hunt, she's tough, she's brave, the people here respect her, might even scrape up enough money to sponsor her. But even if that did happen, the odds weren't in her favour, growing up in District 12 was not in her favour, growing up in the seam made the odds worse, though I suppose you could argue that it made her tougher, stronger.

Whilst I was thinking this through father had made his Treaty of Treason speech which no one was listening to, everyone had a 'deep in thought' look on their face especially Katniss, she was staring fixated on a spot on the distance probably trying to not to show fear, she didn't want to seem weak. Katniss and Peeta shake hands then are swept into the Justice Building.

Everyone is dispersed by Peace keepers and children run to find their families and bask in the relief that they're safe for another year, I however head straight to the Justice Building so I can say my goodbyes to Katniss, I can't let her leave without saying goodbye. I rush in and see her mother and sister go in to the room where they hold the tributes and close the door. I sit down opposite Mr. Mellark on one of the plush velvet cushioned seats, he's probably waiting to see Peeta. When Prim and Mrs. Everdeen come out I want to say something to comfort or console them, but nothing comes out, I mean what am I supposed to say, so I just reach out and touch Mrs. Everdeen's shoulder and put on what I hope is a comforting face, she just reaches up and squeezes my hand before picking up a crying Prim and heading out the door. To my surprise Mr. Mellark gets up and I notice a white bag in his hand, he sees me looking and says, "I'll only be a minute, I just want to give something to the girl" I just nod my head, wondering whether the family of another tribute has ever come to give gifts to their son or daughters opponent, District 12's people were more compassionate than I will ever understand.

He was only a minute and as I made my way slowly to the door, my hand found its way to my Mockingjay pin which had been to the Hunger Games with my aunt and I knew what I was going to do.

I walk in and see Katniss' eyebrows quirk in surprise, I don't have much time, this is going to have to be short. "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena." I take off my pin and hold it out to her, "One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?"

"Your pin?" She doesn't sound convinced but I step forward any way.

"Here, let me put it on your dress, all right?" I pin it on her dress and look to her face as pain wells up inside me, "Promise you'll wear it in the arena, Katniss? Promise?" I sound desperate and know I won't last much longer on the whole holding strong and not crying to make it easier on Katniss thing.

"Yes" She says, but she still sounds bewildered, I can't say a real good bye so I just peck her on the cheek and duck out of the room. I close the door and lean against it and whisper, "Good bye Katniss, I'll miss you" to no one, I just needed to say it, even if Katniss can't hear it. I sit down again and let the tears stream silently down my face as I rock backwards and forwards on my perch.

I almost don't notice when Gale storms in and barges open the door and swings it shut, Peace keepers stick their heads round the doorway and don't seem to know what's happening. They march over to the door and practically drag him out; I catch Katniss shouting "Don't let them starve!" She must be thinking about her family, as always even when she's being sent off to her death she's still only thinking about her family, she really doesn't deserve this.

"I won't! You know I won't! Katniss remember I …" The Peace keepers slam the door in his face. He shoulders slump defeated and I think he's about to pass out when his whole body starts shaking and a strange noise is coming out of him.

"Gale" I try to say that anyway but from my crying my voice has gone croaky and I can't even understand what I'm saying, I clear my throat, "Gale, are you okay?"

He turns on me "What do you think?" He practically screams in my face before spinning to sprint out the door, not before I saw his blotchy face and puffy eyes. _He was crying? I've never imagined a boy like him to cry, well he wasn't really a boy anymore, he was a man, a very manly man and he just run out here crying, I should make sure he's okay._


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thankyou to the reviews and the people adding my story to their favourites or even just reading it, means a lot as this is my first fanfic, I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow, but I have a lot of homework! Problems of a 14 year old;) keep reading!**

_Where the hell has he gone? _I stand in the square tying to search for any sign of where he was heading, _boy's fast, would he have gone home or something? No, he wouldn't have wanted his family to see him like that._ Then it hits me, _the woods, of course, but I can't really go in there, I'll just get lost and it was Gale and Katniss' place, he might get mad if I intrude. _I was turning round to head home when I remembered the look on his face, he was in agony , I have to go find him or he'll do something stupid, get attacked by a dog or something, and I'm not sure if I can cope with Katniss and Gale getting taken away from me.

As I headed to the seam where the fence was less guarded I mulled over my thoughts, why did I even care if Gale was hurting, I mean obviously I'm not a monster, I don't like seeing people pain but if it had been anyone else, I might have tried to stop them and comfort them but I would definitely not be heading to the woods just to see if they were alright. I mean asides from the obvious reasons that he is really attractive, with his tanned skin and Seam grey eyes with streaks of blue running through them, and his, err, body, I'm not usually one of the girls who swoons over boys with big muscles, but damn, it's impossible not to swoon over Gales. But he's so caring for his family and so protective over them, you can't not see how compassionate and just, how essentially good he is, doing everything he can so his family doesn't starve like many of them in District 12, especially those without a father.

That's how he and Katniss became such good friends, Katniss had told me once that after her father had died and she ventured into the woods to see if she could hunt down anything for her family to eat she had found one Gales snares and they got to talking and after a few years later they had become best friends and hunting partners. I had tried not to feel jealous at the time as it was obvious that Katniss had no romantic interest in Gale, but it was also obvious by the way that Gale looked at Katniss that he definitely had some romantic feelings about her. I guess it's a bit too late for them to get together now, even if Katniss does come back alive I can't see her ever wanting to start a family and putting her own children at risk from the reaping's and the capitol, she just isn't like that.

I'm at the fence now and not too sure what to do, _is it on? I think Katniss said something about there being a buzz if it was on? What if only hunters who have very good hearing can hear it? I'm not cut out to do this, the woods look very dark and scary. _I can my heart beating in very loudly in my chest, I can't afford to stay here for very long or people will notice me and I can't have them running to tell father. _Okay, you can do this, breathe. _I lean in and can't hear any buzzing and I cautiously stick my hand out to touch the wire, as my fingers touch it I flinch and wait for the electric shock, nothing. _Phew, _I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and ducked underneath the wire and started to walk away when I felt something tug at my dress, _No, oh no someone caught me, _I spun a random excuse on my lips to explain just what I'm doing outside of the fence, I turn around and no one's there, I realize my dress is caught on the wire, _probably should've changed, not a particularly good thing to be wearing in the woods, too late now. _I rip my dress as I try to remove it from the wire, _great, mother's going to kill me, this cost a fortune._

Soon I was what I thought was quite deep into the forest, and realized I was lost, I had absolutely no idea where I was, everywhere looks the same and there was no path, I walked out into a small clearing and was just about to call out for Gale and hope no nearby predators would come to investigate the noise as I was pretty much defenseless when I heard a twig snap to my left, I spun in the direction trying to see through the dense trees. I must've been wandering for over an hour, the sun was about to set and it was getting dark. I was still staring at the trees when there was another snap a few metres to the right of where I was staring, "Gale?" I whisper hoping it's him. Nothing, "Gale, if you're trying to scare me you win okay, I'm scared so come out" I tried to sound firm, but I sounded about 3 years old, maybe he'll take pity on me.

I'm looking desperately into the trees and finally I spot something, eye shine reflecting from the last bit of sun, but they're too low down to be Gale's and not the right shape. Another twig snap, a low growl and the muzzle of a wild dog emerged from the dark, the beast stalked forward and I was completely paralyzed with fear as a scream scraped up my throat trying to get out but I couldn't open my mouth, I couldn't do anything, only stare into the eyes of the creature that was surely going to kill me. I had no weapons, I couldn't hope to outrun it and I had no chance of climbing a tree before it got me, even if I could climb.

_Well, this is where it ends, _I think, _funny, I didn't imagine it like this, never really did think of how I would die, but I assumed I would be reaped or just die of old age or disease. _Weird how calm my thoughts are yet my body is so panicked it just shuts down. _I guess your life doesn't flash before your eyes, I wonder where someone made that up, oh well, would've been a boring show anyways. _When the dog is fully in the open I see just how big is, it's got to be a fully grown male, I'd only see a few wild dogs before and then they were dead, none of them were this size, he was a monster. As it crouched to spring something inside me snapped and I could control my body again, just as he leaped, I dived forward earning myself a mouth full of mud as I went down, I twisted to face the sky just in time to see a huge form sail over me. It started to flail in midair trying to get me, I could see right into its eyes and that scared me more than anything, they were just so wild.

I saw something small shoot through the air but didn't dare see what it was, my main worry was the dog in front of me, it began to stalk forward again as I hurriedly scrambled backwards on my butt. Another small thing soared right over the top of me, this time it hit the dog square in the chest as blood squirted out of the hole I realized it was an arrow, before I even had time to register this another arrow came from behind me and found its mark a couple of centimetres next to the other one. As the dog slowly keeled over I turned to face my saviour.

_Gale, _of course it's Gale, who else would be out here in the woods, with a bow and arrow now that Katniss has been reaped, no one else dared venture in here, except me it seems now. _Thank you, thank you, thank you. I thought I was dead. _I think these things and try to say them but no words will come out. "You okay?" Gale cocks his eyebrow at me, he's towering over me and I can't see his face properly but I think he's looking at me with concern or anger, I can't figure it out. I open my mouth to say that I'm fine and tell him how grateful I am but instead a weird screeching comes out and my whole body shakes as sobs rip open my chest so hard it's painful.

"Shit," he crouches down in front of me and takes one of the hands I was using to cover my face because as my mother has told me many times, my crying face is not attractive. He rubs reassuring circles with his thumb on the back of my hand whilst whispering, "It's okay, it's okay, it's dead, it's gone, you're fine."

He doesn't understand, that's not what I'm crying about, well some of it is but it's more Katniss, it's hit me again like it did after I said goodbye, I do want to tell him that it's about Katniss but I don't want to upset him again. I guess I could tell him, I mean who else can I talk to about Katniss if not her best friend?

I wait for my sobs to die down a little before I start talking, "It's not really about the dog, well it is a little bit, but, it's just I'm so worried for Katniss, I mean she's going to the arena where there's going to be worse than a single wild dog. There are people who are focusing all their efforts on killing her Gale! No, worse innocent will go completely wild and kill her just so they can live! Children Gale! What kind of place do we live in where we force kids to either lie down and die or go completely savage and start killing other kids? This can't happen to Katniss she's so good, she doesn't deserve this, well no one deserves it, but you know I don't really know any of the other tributes. To be honest, I don't know Katniss either, she was my only friend and I hardly knew her, I wish I'd spent more time with her, what kind of friend am I? I just…" I couldn't even continue, I had pretty much said all of that ranting, crazy person speech in one breath and my tone was slowly creeping into hysteria and the sobs were about to start up again until I felt Gale's arms weave around me and I felt better, safe.

"Shh, it's not your fault, just calm down, Katniss could win it you know, I'm certainly rooting for her." Gale's voice is soft and it tickles my ear, a shiver runs down my spine and my heart beats a little bit faster. He pulls back and gives me a once over to check I was okay and then stares into my eyes. His eyes are bloodshot and a little puffy but he's not crying anymore.

"You okay now?" I can smell him from here, he smells like the woods and darkness and danger. I lean in closer still staring into his eyes, he seems to lean in too and in an instant that seemed to last forever I felt something stirring deep in my chest as his eyes lit up, a feeling that went beyond, _wow, he's really hot. _

But it didn't last and Gale jerked back and paced over to where he dropped his game bag which seems to be full, he turned back round to face me with a slight smile hovering on the corners of his lips but a sad look once again in his eyes. I dropped my gaze and could feel a blush creep up from my neck on to my cheeks and hope that it's too dark for him to see it but when I look up again the smile is definitely more pronounced and as he meets my eyes it turns into a full blown grin. _Jerk._

I stand up and walk right past him deliberately barging into his shoulder, I make it about 10 steps into the trees before I feel his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "Unless you're planning on running away into the wilderness, and I really doubt that's the case, I believe the direction you'll be wanting is that way," he pointed in pretty much the opposite direction I came, he was still grinning and that annoyed me more, _boy thinks he's so irresistible now, I shouldn't have lent in. _I stormed off in the other direction without saying a word and I could hear snickering coming from behind which only made me move faster.

I was making such a racket walking through the woods, my feet seemed to find every single stupid twig, that I didn't know Gale was walking behind me until he reached out to sweep away a spider's web that was blocking my path.

I jumped back clutching my chest "God damn it, Gale, don't do that, you scared the crap out of me! Can't you make more noise or something so I know when you're coming?" I sounded more breathless than angry so Gale just shrugged his shoulders and smiled again.

"Language, Miss Undersee. I didn't mean to scare you, I was trying to be a gentleman and make up for shouting in your face earlier, I'm sorry about that by the way, I was… Upset." His voice broke on the last word and my anger dissolved.

"Thank you, and it's fine I understand." I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how so we just stood in awkward silence for a bit until he started walking forward, he turned back and motioned for me to follow him.

"So, what brings you to the woods today, never really thought of you as an outdoorsy type of girl, I mean, look, you ruined your pretty dress." He gestured towards my dress and I realized what a state I was in, my dress was torn and had grass and mud stains on it. My hands and knees were cover in dirt and I flinched when I brought my hand to my face, I had scraps on my chin and nose where I had face planted the floor and I had streaks of mud going down my face, I found two leaves in my hair and a twig, _well this is embarrassing, I look like a crazy person who lives in the wilderness._

"I'm not an outdoorsy person, I came out here to make sure you were okay, you seemed rather upset earlier, I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid, I knew you'd go to the woods, so I came in too, didn't really think it through though." _I sort of sound like a stalker now, that's just great._

He was looking at me how he did this morning when I said about going to the Capitol, _Jheeze, was that only this morning feels like a lifetime ago when I buying those strawberries, so much has changed since then. _"You didn't have to do that, I wasn't going to do anything stupid, I know how to be in the woods, unlike you, so I think it's time you got back home, wouldn't want the mayor to worry. And you wouldn't want to be seen with me in the woods, might spark up rumours, it'll ruin your reputation hanging out with a seam boy." As he said this we broke through the trees onto the little meadow bit before the fence.

_Ruin my reputation? What reputation? _"Please, I can be seen with whomever I want, believe it or not I do have a free will of my own. And you know it wasn't all for you, I've always wanted to come into the woods, just wasn't brave enough until now." Well it wasn't a complete lie; I have always wanted to go into the woods but it wasn't my curiosity for the woods at all that made me cross the fence.

"Yeah todays a really turning point, who knew that half the people in this district still had hearts?" He mumbled sarcastically before ducking in between the wires of the fence and turning to help me through.

We walked through the streets of the seam in silence, but it wasn't awkward this time, more like the silence me and Katniss shared at lunch, companionable silence between two people who didn't need to continuously chatter about things. When we reached his house he turned to face me, "This is me, think you can make it back to yours without getting attacked by a wild dog?" His eyes twinkled mischievously.

_Well, aren't you just hilarious? _"I'm sure I'll manage." I put as much acid into my voice as I turn on my heel, my dress flaring out, and start to stomp away.

I feel his hand catch mine and yank me back to face, "Hey, I'm sorry okay?" When I don't meet his gaze his other hand tips my chin up so I'm looking straight at him, "Seriously, thank you for everything, coming to try and find me and that. It means a lot. I'll try not to be such a jerk in the future okay? Come on, smile?" I try to stop myself but I can't help the little smile that pulls at my lips. "That's better, I'll see you soon okay?" He swiftly ducks down and pecks me on the cheek, before I can respond his loped his way to his front door, "Bye!" He calls over his shoulder.

"Bye" I say with a little wave as he slams the door and I make my way back to my house trying to think of an excuse as to why I'm covered in dirt, when I think of nothing, I decide it doesn't matter, my old worries seem really unimportant in the light of today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long to get up, I redone this chapter like 20 times, still not happy with it, reminds me of Twilight too much, but I needed a chapter where they really got to know eachother before real romance could start blooming. Thanks for reading or reviewing or what ever :D**

_Where the hell am I? The closest thing I could relate it to was the woods outside District 12, but apart from the fact that I was surrounded by trees that was all that was similar; the trees weren't even the same as the ones back home. There were brightly __coloured__ flowers surrounding me, too bright, so bright they hurt my eyes. This definitely wasn't a forest, a word comes to mind and is on the tip of my tongue but I can't quite form it, I think it begins with J maybe, I probably had a brief lesson on it at school, but we didn't really learn much except the Treaty of Treasons and coal mining at school._

_Although I don't know where I am or how I got here, it doesn't particularly bother me. It should do, but it doesn't, I am meant to be here. The thought passed through my head and I accept it, I am meant to be here, I can tell I don't like this place though, but it is for me. As I walk further into the dense bush, I'm concentrating on all the sounds, there are many insect sounds that I have heard before, but there was a howling, not like a wild dog, I had heard it before but couldn't place what it belonged to, I was covered in moisture, half from sweating as it was extremely hot here, but half from a moisture that seemed to be in the air, it wasn't at tall refreshing like rain, more like it was trying to suffocate me. _

_A prickling feeling on the back of my neck suddenly tells me I'm being watched. I stop dead in my tracks, as if that's going to make me suddenly invisible, I don't even breathe. Then I spot her up in a tree, "Katniss, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in the Capitol?"_

_She started to climb down, "We left the Capitol days ago, don't play dumb, let's just get this over with, I need to go back and you don't, it's simple really." She's not the Katniss I know she moves so gracefully, not making a sound, her eyes darken until they are jet black, like bottomless. She dropped to a crouch and a shudder runs through her, then it's not Katniss crouching in front of me, it's a wild dog poised to spring at me. I still can't move until I hear someone yell my name in the distance._

_Gale, he's coming to save me. But he was too far away and when I saw him running towards me, I felt relief then gut-wrenching terror, he didn't have a weapon and I could see a look of determination in his eye as he changed his course from me, to straight at the wild dog. The dog leaped in the air, just as Gale did, my scream pierced the air and I could only stare as they collided. I collapsed to the ground, but the scream continued deeper but with no less agony, only this time it wasn't me, it was Gale and the sound twisted and scraped into my brain. I saw Gale eyes one last time before the dog ripped his head clean off._

I try to jump up but I just fall flat on my face. "Ouch." I hastily get back on my feet and relax, I'm not in that strange place anymore, I'm here and I'm home and I'm safe. And so is Gale.

I sink back onto my bed and look out my window, it's still pitch black outside, and it's probably very early in the morning. I try to go back to sleep but I can't every time I close my eyes I see a still image of a part of my nightmare, Katniss staring at me from her tree, the dog staring at me, Gale staring at me before his head got ripped off. It was too much, I began pacing back and forth thinking about everything, but not remembering what I was thinking about 5 seconds before that.

Mercifully, dawn breaks and I can finally get out of my bedroom, which in about the last half hour seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. _I wonder if this is what going crazy feels like, I will never know of course, if I am crazy I'm not going to realize that. _I get down to the kitchen and root around the mainly bare cupboards and decide I'm not hungry anyway, if I tried to eat anything it would probably come right back up again. I sat at the table for half an hour staring into space my mid completely blank before realizing I had to get ready for school, I changed into a just above the knee skirt and a simple white blouse.

The sun was fully in the sky by the time I set out to school, you would have thought that getting up at the crack of dawn, I wouldn't be late to school but as I got to the school gates everyone was already inside, well almost everyone. I spot him lounging in a tree as if he had all the time in the world, one leg swinging lazily from a branch. He hadn't noticed me yet and I wasn't sure if I was just going to walk by and not say anything or wave or something. Then I had an idea, yesterday was just so horrendous and I could tell by the bags under his eyes he isn't feeling any better, so I decide what the heck, might make today a little more bearable if this goes to plan.

I creep quietly, as quietly as I can anyway over to the bass of the tree; I took a moment to prepare my voice, looking up to check he still hasn't noticed me, "What exactly do you think you're doing boy? You'll get a beating for this!" I'll be the first to admit it was a poor attempt, but it had the desired effect, I could see Gale jump up looking around wildly for Mr. Travers, "I'm sorry sir, sorry, I must have fallen asleep." I had keep over my mouth to stifle my laugh, he finally looked down and saw me his panicked expression relaxing before breaking into a smile.

He jumped down from his branch landing on his toes and bending his knees to brace for the impact. "That was not funny, Madge." His face was serious but I could hear a smile in his voice.

"No that wasn't funny, that was hilarious, you should have seen the look on your face." At that I burst out laughing, really loud guffaws and I can imagine just how ridiculous I looked, but I didn't care this was the first time I really laughed for a long time.

I had my eyes closed while I was laughing so it surprised me when I felt someone's rough hand gently cover my mouth, smothering my laughs, "Shh, be quiet or the whole school will be out here, and we wouldn't want that would we? I'm surprised I haven't heard your laugh before, it's so God damn loud." He slowly removed his hand, "That's better."

I snorted, "Please, who exactly am I going to be laughing with, it may have escaped your notice, but I don't have any friends, well except from…" _I probably shouldn't mention Katniss, _"Anyway, my laugh isn't too loud, stop exaggerating." I roll my eyes and begin to head in the direction of the school.

"Wait, you have any real reason to be in school today, I mean, we're already really late and you know you get sent to the principal's office if you're late and well you know how Mr. Travers is." He looked down at his feet, "Thought we could take another trip to the woods," He looked up at me smiling, "that is if you're not too scared." He was doing this to wind me up knowing that I wasn't going to back down now he had pretty much challenged me, I may not seem it but I am really competitive and have a lot of pride, probably too much, but who cares.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Okay, but if I get eaten by a bear, I'm blaming you." I start towards the school gate, when I turn around he's still standing in the same position, I put on an innocent girly voice and call over my shoulder, "You coming? Wouldn't want any of the teachers to catch us now do we?"

He raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Of course not, what would daddy say?" then he smiled as if this was some sort of game where we constantly tried to show the other up and he had just scored a point. _Well two can play at that game. _I took too long to think of something to say back though so he just snickered and brushed past me, "Keep up townie!" he broke into a jog as he reached the school gates and though I felt like an idiot, I ran off after him.

The meadow may not be that far from school, but Gales jogging was faster than my running because his legs were just so long and he was obviously used to exercise and stuff, whereas I wasn't, so by the time I got there, I was completely out of my breath and I could feel my face was bright red. At least I wasn't really the kind of person to sweat.

"Little out of breath are we? You are such a townie." He looked so smug, I was about to think up an amazing comeback when he ducked under the wires and jogged into the trees. _For God's sake, the boy doesn't stop moving."_

"Hey, wait up, not everyone has gigantic grass hopper legs you know!" I dipped underneath the wire being careful that my skirt didn't snag on it. I had been in so much trouble about my dress yesterday, it was brand new, mother had gone crazy when she saw, but father had come to my rescue again and told her to leave me alone, apparently I had been through a very rough time that day, he didn't know the half of it.

I made it to the trees and paused for a minute not being able to see Gale and feeling very scared of the woods without him, _well, you can't just stand there, he's probably watching you thinking your exactly what he thought you were to begin with, a scared little town girl. But I'm not, I'll show him and wipe his stupid smug smile of his face. _

I walked straight into the trees, I shortly paused to let my eyes adjust to the woods shadow, I hadn't seen a trace of Gale, _if he jumps out on me I am going to kill him. _"Gale, if you're planning on jumping out on me, don't you dare, I mean it." Still nothing, "I am not afraid to hurt you!" I didn't sound very convincing, I knew I wouldn't last five seconds in a fight with Gale, not that he would ever hit me, well I don't think he would anyway. "Fine, I'll just wander off into the woods, _alone,_ see if I can't find another wild dog to eat, I'm sure there are plenty of them around especially with all this noise I'm making," I deliberately walk forward making my feet find the twigs and stomping on them, I hate playing the damsel in distress card, I really do, but I can tell that Gale likes playing knight in shining armour.

A crack sounded from behind me, I'm surprised I could hear it from all the noise I was making, but Gale must have not been paying attention to his footing if he stepped on a twig big enough to make that loud a crack. I could sense the silence of someone holding their breath, _who's the idiot now, Gale? _"Nice try, Gale, I'm obviously not as 'townie' as you thought?"

I expected a laugh or a huff of air as Gale realised I caught him out, instead a low growl thrummed from behind me and I would recognise that sound anywhere, I should be scared but only one thought enters my mind, _I am NEVER coming in to the woods again._

I spin around dropping lower to the ground instinctively to either get a better defensive position or to hope the dog will see it as an act of submission. I drop my eyes to the ground remembering from some part of my mind that you shouldn't look into a dog's eyes. I look to the floor looking at the dog's paws, but they're not there. A pair of brown boots are standing there instead, _oh, he has done it this time, that jerk, I am going straight home, what an idiot, does he not realise it's a bit soon to sneak up behind me pretending he's a wild dog. Has he absolutely no idea how to behave, he needs a lesson in manners, I could've had a heart attack! _I stand straight up and don't even acknowledge Gale's existence and head back the way I came, I can see the meadow through the trees and pick up my pace certain that I'm going in the right direction, I could still hear his laughs bouncing off the trees, they were getting louder, which meant he was either laughing louder or he was following me, I'd guess the latter.

"Madge! Madge! Come on, it was joke, I was paying you back for earlier, don't get mad! I'm sorry okay?" I hear him laughing after, _at least my joke was in good taste, I wouldn't have done it if Mr Travers had attacked him in the dark woods._

"Maybe, if you weren't laughing so hard you could barely get the stupid apology out, I might forgive you, but you obviously think you're just so God damn funny! Gale this is the second time I have ever been in the woods and the first time I almost got eaten by a wild dog, and you think it's okay to run off without me, and then ignore when I ask for you to come and then sneak up on me, pretend you're a fucking wild dog, I thought I was going to fucking die, do you still think that kind of shit is funny!" I stopped my rant chest heaving and my face red. Gale just stared at me as if I grew another head, as my anger faded I started to feel embarrassed, I had just swore for the first time in my life, other than quietly under my breath, that may sound stupid, but I'd never seen the point, but now I realised it just helped get the point across. Although I felt bad, I also felt a little proud that I had indeed wiped that smug smile off his

He took three long strides over to me and enfolded me in his arms, I stood rigid for a bit before melting into him, he was warm and he smelt almost the same as last night, woods, a little bit of darkness, but this time I didn't smell danger I smelt a safe reassuring smell, I can't really describe it reminded me of sitting in front of a warm fire as a storm raged on outside. My breathing slowed but my heart pumped harder. "Madge I am so sorry," his breath tickles my ear and warms my neck, "I didn't realise you would get so upset, I didn't think, I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

Sigh, "It's okay." My voice sounds dreamy and weak, _how embarrassing, now he'll think he can get away with anything if he hugs me after. Oh who cares, just enjoy the moment, he's sorry, you forgive him and everything is just dandy. _

A sigh of relief comes from gale and all I can smell is him, "Come on, we can't stay out here, people will see, we'll only go a little way into the woods okay? I know a good spot, I promise I won't run of this time." He pulls back and I try not to let the disappointment show on my face, he turns and heads towards the woods again, this time though he takes my hand and pulls me with him, a warm tingling flush spreads from my hand to the rest of my body, I'd never held hands with a boy before, ever, and I know that's really childish, but if I didn't have friends how was I supposed to have boyfriend?

_Jhee, today was a day for firsts, first time bunking school, first time swearing out loud, first time holding hands. _I decided to push the thoughts from my mind as I entered the woods and concentrate on trying to move as quietly as Gale seemed to be, I tried to step where he was stepping but it was hard, plus I was trying not fall flat on my face which seemed to be the sort of embarrassing thing I would do in a situation.

He led me to a small clearing where wild flowers grew and the sun could shine, it was beautiful. He let go of my hand and sat underneath the shade of a giant oak tree, he patted the ground next to him and smiled. I tried to make my way over as gracefully as possible, pausing to take the elastic out of my braids and shake my hair out, letting my blonde curls, that are almost white in the sun, frame my face. I sink down next to him and lean against the oak.

Gale turned to look at me, "So what do you do with your spare time?" and with that simple question we spent hours talking about everything but nothing of great importance and carefully steered away from yesterday's events, at some point his arm found its way over my shoulder and my head rested on his shoulder, after we ran out things to say, we sat in silence just enjoying each other's company and the feeling of peace. I was happy, I was genuinely happy for the first time in what seemed like years, though I'm sure it couldn't possibly be that long.

But it didn't last, it never does.


	5. Chapter 5

**Exceptionally sorry, lot of stuff going on at the minute, hope you like this though!**

I felt Gale stir and I jerked my head up off of his shoulder as his started getting up, he held out his hand to me and I took it, loving the feel of his rough hands and the upraised bumps I could tell were scars he'd gained from providing for his family in the woods.

With a yank, I was up on my feet but if it wasn't for Gales hands I would've fallen straight back on my butt, my legs had gone completely numb and I could hardly feel them, let alone have them carry my body weight.

"Legs gone numb?" Gale smirked at me, his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Shut up." I jerked my hand out his grasp and staggered forward a few steps before I had to lean up against a tree, gasping as what felt like millions of needles were poking all up and down my legs. "Damn it, stupid pins and needles." I started stomping round a bit trying to get rid of them all the time cursing under my breath, _I really need to stop that,_ said a small voice at the back of my mind, _you sound awfully common. _Before I could start an argument with myself in my head, which sounds weird, but it's really not_ that_ weird, I caught Gale staring at me, his smirk had turned into a full blown grin and he looked like he was having an absolutely great time watching me suffer. "What? Having fun over there?" I tried for sarcasm, but I'm not really sure if I done it well, mother always said sarcasm was a horrible thing and I had been told to stop it.

"Yes actually I am. You okay over there? You seem to be…" He winked mischievously, "In a pickle."

"Again, I say shut up. Can you help me here, this really hurts." I try to walk forward again but my ankle twists and pain shoots through my leg, making it collapse underneath me ,but Gale's hands are there again, stopping me from falling.

"You're impossible; you can't even walk without me." He heaves a dramatic sigh, "Come on, see if you can walk now." He keeps hold of my arm and keeps me steady as I take a tentative step forward, mistakenly starting out on the foot that my ankle was twisted, it sent spikes of pain all the way to my head and started off a banging headache, _great, _I thought as I grimaced, _don't know how mum deals with headaches all the time._ I leant back heavily on Gale's arm. "Don't be a baby, pins and needles don't hurt that much."

"It's not that, I think I sprained my ankle or something, I really don't think I can walk back. Especially back through the death trap." I gestured vaguely towards the woods but I was busy trying to examine my ankle just by looking at it, though my socks, needless to say it wasn't a very thorough examination but I was too afraid to touch it in case it hurt more. _I'll look at it tomorrow, I might even get a day off school, I could do with a day off school. Not that I went to school today, but that's beside the point. _

"'Death trap'" He snickered under his breath, "Do you want a piggy back then?" He turned a put his back to me, bent his legs so he was lower to the ground and sort of put his arms spread out behind him, he looked like he was trying to take flight.

I burst out laughing whilst hopping on one leg, "What the hell is a piggy back and what the hell are you doing? You look absolutely ridiculous!" _Wow, he's a strange boy, do all boys weird stuff like this? _

Gale turned his head and watched me with one eye, "What do you mean 'what's a piggy back?' Did you have a childhood? And stop laughing I'm trying to help you here, you could be more grateful!" He turned his head again and bent his knees a little more, "Come on, I'm going to get cramp if you don't hurry up."

"I don't suppose I really did have much of childhood." I sighed heavily. _Never was allowed one, _I thought miserably. _Not that I should be complaining, _I chastised myself mentally, _especially considering half the stuff Katniss and Gale go through and even they're better off than some of the kids in this town. _I shook my head, "So what am I supposed to be doing here?"

"Just put your hands round my neck, but not too tight, I don't want you to strangle me. And then jump up on my back. Simple."

I put my hand up on his shoulders, even bent down I couldn't put my arms all the way around his neck, "Jumping might be bit of a problem, sprained ankle remember?"

"Okay, well just stand on your good leg and just sort of… put your bad leg up… and I'll… grab it." She couldn't see his face but his neck had gone red. Despite the fact that I was blushing too I couldn't help but smile at his discomfort.

The I realized she had to do what he told her too and I began to feel a lot more uncomfortable, I really wasn't brought up better than going around putting my legs all over a boy, no matter if it is in a more innocent way than what it sounds. "Alright, I'll try, but you know you're freakishly tall and I don't usually do this sort of thing." I sounded flustered and breathless and I could feel my cheeks getting redder, _I'm really glad Gale can't see me, I've been told more than once that I have a very unattractive blush_.

_Oh my God, this is awkward as anything, _I thought as I cocked my leg up next to his arm, he grabbed it and pulled it up, lifting my other foot off the ground. "Okay now put your other leg around me."

I pulled it up and put my hand more securely round his neck, tightening my grip as he rose back to full height. "Strangling… me…" Gale gasped. _Woopsy, perhaps I'm holding a bit too tight then._

"Better?" I asked, "I feel like a giant, is this what it's like to be freakishly tall?" _I never realized how short I was, everything looks so different from this high up._ Gale started walking and I had struggle to hold on, this was certainly was a jerky way to travel.

Gale snorted, "Freakishly tall? You might want to call me that after I've put you down or I might just accidently drop you. And I'm not a giant I'm just… big-boned." He sniffed indignantly, "It's not my fault you're tiny."

I snorted, which I'm sure sounded really attractive, especially as I had my head tucked onto his shoulder so I didn't hit my head on low hanging branches, and my mouth was pretty near his ear. "I'm hardly tiny, I'm average, I just look small to you because you're head's so high up off the ground."

Gale chuckled and I could feel it resonating through me too, I liked being this close to him, really liked it. I like the feel of his broad, muscular shoulders and his strong hands gripping my legs. "Or maybe I just look so tall because you're so very low to the ground."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you're just really tall."

"Well, we'll just have to agree to disagree then won't we?"

"I suppose we will." I resisted the urge to nuzzle in to his neck and breathe in his smell. _Oh my God, I am turning into a psycho stalker, what the hell? He is just a boy, an annoying one at that, I do not want to smell him. _

"You're actually agreeing with me? I never thought this day would come!" He said in mock surprise.

"Haha, I don't know where you got the impression that I'm a disagreeable person, I'm all about keeping the peace." _Lie_.

He snorted skeptically, "Really, I thought you seemed like the type of girl who would rather eat a raw squirrel than admit they were wrong."

"Well, you don't really know me well enough then do you?"

"No, although today has given me some insight into what goes on in that teeny, tiny little brain of yours," he laughed again, then his voice got softer, huskier and more intimate, "I would really like to get to know you better though."

_ASDFGHJKL, oh jeez, oh my, was he… could he be… flirting… with me?_

"Er… erm… yeah… I… er, sounds good… you know, cool, good, great, fantastic!" I quite probably would have gone through every positive adjective there was but my I managed to force my mouth closed.

Gale laughed softly, the huskiness was so amazingly sexy, it sent shivers down my spine, "Glad to know you're so eager, shall we do the same thing tomorrow?" He sort of half turned his head in attempt to gauge my reaction , which just resulted his face being shoved in mine, which I didn't mind so much until I realized that I couldn't possibly be very attractive this close and my breath probably smelled, but I couldn't seem to turn away. _He has, really, really nice eyes, _I thought dreamily, _and he smells so good. _"Madge?" _Oh, crap right he was asking me a question._

"Not tomorrow," his face fell, _he's sad, yes! _"I mean I can't miss two days of school, I'll be in enough trouble as it is for missing today."

"You are such a coward."

"Am not"

"You are"

"I…" I was cut off by the absolutely brilliant retort by a large branch hitting me in the face, which Gale had ducked but forgotten to mention to me. "OWW! HOLY MOTHER OF…"

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" Gale spun around in an useless attempt to look at me, obviously in his panic he turned into a moron. _I'm going to throw up._

"Stop spinning, please." I groaned at him, "I think I'm gunna throw up."

Mercifully, he stopped his spinning and knelt down so I could get off his back, well sort of slide off his back. "Put your head between your knee's" _I feel like a tiny little man is in it, with a giant hammer of doom and is just smashing my brain to pieces, so I really don't think I should be moving it all thank you very much._

"I CAN'T MOVE MY HEAD AT THE MOMENT ACTUALLY, BECAUSE IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THAT IS WHERE THE INJURY IS!" _Woops, didn't really mean for that to come to out._

"Okay, I'm sorry, you just do what you want then, and I'll just be here if you need me, erm… yeah, sorry." Gale backed slowly away from me as if I was some kind of feral animal that would attack him if he moved to fast. _Oh Jheeze, I think I've scared him. _

_Lying down seems like a good idea, yeah I think I'll lie down…_


End file.
